


In your arms

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting after a long time apart, Train Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Traveling long distances just to see them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have the "I've been writing for a month, now I can't seem to stop" syndrome. So here you are, another fic, because I have no self-control.

Adrien felt the train slow down as it entered St Pancras station, the platform coming into view. His eyes were trained out the window, searching, hoping to see the familiar figure already there, waiting for him. 

When he’d called her just half an hour earlier, he’d felt nervous. Coming here to London to see her had been an impulsive decision. He’d had a free afternoon, the train schedule worked fine for him, but most importantly he was dying to see her. She’d been gone for two weeks and the video calls and written I love you’s only went that far. He needed her. To touch her and trace her warm pulse beneath his fingers, to hug her and feel her rest her head on the spot just below his shoulder where she fit perfectly, to kiss her and drown in rosy lips, soft caresses and intoxicating sweetness. 

It was the first time they’d ever been apart for such a long period of time. He’d been confident they could make it. That was why he’d been so adamant that she take the one-month transfer she’d been offered. She had been more cautious. They spent plenty of time apart as they got about their daily chores, but not a day went by without them seeing each other, no matter for how short a time. Sometimes it was just for a quick kiss and murmured sweet nothings in between their busy schedules. Other days it was to lose hours in each other’s company, getting drunk on each other’s presence and forgetting the rest of the world. 

They valued their independence and had agreed that they wouldn’t rush into living together. But now that they were in their first year at university, a stolen night here and there was too little. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning, he wanted to tell her goodnight not over the phone but while holding her in his arms. 

This short period apart had done nothing but cement his conviction. He wanted to live with her, he believed they were ready for it and they were going to talk seriously about this. 

But first things first. After a quick exclamation that he was crazy, what was he thinking, going to see her in the middle of the week, she’d promised she’d do anything to be there and meet him.

The first thing he saw was a loose red ribbon, twisting around in the wind. He traced it to the slender wrist to which it was now tied. It had become a sort of a signal for them. When she had time for him and only him, when she wanted to show him that their time together would be devoted to only them and nothing else, she’d greet him like that - her hair loose and a lone ribbon around her wrist, until it was time for her to leave and tie it back. 

He could feel his lips stretch into a smile even before his eyes saw the raven hair falling to her shoulders and getting in her eyes. A flick of her hand and it was tucked behind her ear, where her Miraculous glinted, catching the light. Her eyes were on the train as carriage after carriage went by. Until they met his. For a moment, the world fell away, he wasn’t in the still moving train and she wasn’t on the platform. He could almost feel her there, could almost reach out and touch her, she was so close. 

Then the wheels screeched to a halt and he lost his balance for a second. His eyes left hers only for him to watch his step as he nimbly jumped from the train and onto the hard ground. Even before he had his two feet solidly there, she was in his arms, knocking the air out of his lungs with the force with which she threw herself at him. Their lips met blindly, instinct and deep-seated familiarity guiding them into a heart-melting kiss. 

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the three-hour journey had been worth it. Even if only for this kiss. It was what he needed to pour all his love into, to let her know how much he’d missed her. 

“You’re crazy,” she whispered against his lips, her eyes bright with excitement as they found his. He didn’t see the people milling around them, the dirty train carriage or the mud at their feet from the earlier rain, there was only her. 

“Only for you, m’lady,” he said, already feeling his cheeks ache from grinning so hard. He couldn’t help it. This was the best thing he’d ever done and he knew he’d do it again without a second thought. Spending a few hours with her was priceless. The money he’d spent on the ticket, the few hours of sleep he’d get that night, the time he could have used to catch up on schoolwork, it was all worth it because she was there, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many train rides like this one behind me, long-distance relationships having played a prominent role in my life. So believe me when I say this one came to life from long-forgotten and deeply buried memories. Funny.   
> Another fun fact is that I've been to St Pancras station once, 8 years ago.


End file.
